Siyuzin Stoneclaw
Pronunciation: SY uh zen (say it fast; think two cats spitting at one another) Goes By: "Sy" or "Lady Stoneclaw" Gender: Female Species: Wildcat Place of Origin: Isles off the North Coast Appearance: Really big for a cat; somewhat thin of build. Smoky grey fur with black spots, which converge to stripes on her forehead and rings on her tail. Ears, nose, and tailtip are black; paws and chest are white. Claws are very long. Has a green right eye but no left eye; wears an eyepatch over it. Is marked all over with scars of varying sizes, some of which are stictched up. Wears a purple robe too small for her, with one thick black belt about the waist and two thinner ones in an "X" over her torso. Has one gold earring and a small multicolored headband. Sometimes wears a black cloak. Weapons: Claws and Teeth, primarily; owns two Scimitars that were family heirlooms, and a sling, but doesn't use them often. Personality: Strongly loyal to the cause of good. Very cheerful most of the time; getting her angry takes some doing, but nobeast would wish to be around to face her wrath once she does become enraged. Would willingly give her life for a complete stranger, as long as they were goodbeasts. Loves her family and would do anything for them. Will fight like a fanatic when necessary, but is not particularly fond of doing so. Likes to play with youngbeasts; also likes studying and reading in quieter times. Backstory SPOILERS! If you haven't read Gingiverian) You won't want to read this! Siyuzin gre w up with a tribe of friendly wildcats on an offshore atoll in the Northern seas. She was born with a leaky, squinty left eye and was always considered the funny, ugly one of the family. She never knew her parents - they were killed by pirates when she was newborn. She was raised by her uncle Fuzztail and aunt Beroona; they dwelt in a crowded hut that was also home to Fuzztail's Grandparents (Sy's Great-grandparents) and his sons Speedwell and Rivereye (Sy's cousins). When she was a young adult, her home fell under attack from the evil horde of vermin and serpents known as "The Ranks of the Shadow"; her great-grandparents and her aunt were slain, and Fuzztail was taken as a slave. Beroona's last request was that Sy save her sons; the wildcat fled her home with them under her cloak, stole one of the Ranks' ships, and sailed to shore. In the fight to steal the ship, she lost her right earring and her left eye, and also gained several scars. In the long cross-country journey through Robber Territory to flee the pursuing Ranks, she gained the rest of the scars she now carries. ]] After two seasons, Sy came to Redwall Abbey, where she was taken in and her wounds healed. Her friendly personality endeared her to most everybeast fairly quickly, and she began to enjoy her new role as an abbeybeast. She had a slight enemy in Brother Willow, who was prejudiced against her species; Sy tried her best to get on his good side, but to no avail. The tracker force of the Ranks which had been following Sy later allied with a local band of foxes, and attacked the abbey. Several beasts, including a baby hedgehog, were slain in the battle, but the severely unmatched vermin were forced to retreat, taking the Abbey Falcon Dippertail hostage as protection. Brother Willow participated in the battle and, despite Sy's effort to save him, was wounded and died. Sy mourned his loss, as his last words were to beg her pardon for being hostile to her. Following a dream given to a fellow abbeybeast from Martin the Warrior, Sy and a band of Redwallers left the Abbey to rescue Dippertail and finish of the Ranks of the Shadow once and for all. As they traveled through Mossflower, Sy's influence helped to gather other creatures into their band, until they were a mighty army. When the Ranks discovered the threat and performed a suprise ambush, Sy headed up the council of war that immediately followed. She came up with the plan to burn down the Shadelair and catch the Ranks out in the open, splitting the army into several groups to attack from all sides; this was accepted, though Sy did not lead the attack, allowing the good weasel Vaccar (who knew his way around the Shadelair) to do it. She was part of the group which actually infiltrated the lair and set it afire; however, it went up much faster than anticipated, turning into an inferno almost instantly. In the ensuing panic and scramble to get to safety, Vaccar was wounded. Sy took charge and led the group to safety, staying behind until last. When the last beast had made it away, Sy herself fled, but was intercepted by the Black Shade himself, leader of the Ranks. Stuck in the middle of a swinging plank bridge far above the ocean, the wildcat and the wolf fought a spectacular duel, first with weapons, then disarming each other and going at it tooth and claw. Sy realized that the flames from the Shadelair were about to consume the bridge; she halted the fight to warn the wolf, but he ignored her and used the opportunity to heave her over the side instead of fleeing, thusly persihing in the inevitable bridge collapse. Sy was rescued by several otters and brought safely to shore; she returned to Redwall Abbey, where she lived out the rest of her days holding the late Brother Willow's position of Abbey Librarian. THIS IS ONE OF MY AVATAR CHARACTERS Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Females Category:Goodbeasts Category:Cats Category:ScottyBlue's Avatars Category:Gingiverian Characters Category:Little Flower Characters